Twilight of Fate
by RobertPCandTempestXtreme
Summary: Full Summary inside. Just R&R plz!


Twilight of Fate 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters – Eve, Tempest, Rebecca, the K'arik, and Tarrin. Robert owns Robert, Marlowe, Monty, and Sarah. The Z Fighters all belong to whoever created them. The 'Ultra Saiyan' transformations were created by Robert. That is all. Now read and review! This is my first DBZ story!**

**Full Summary:**

**Eve – a Trivadian warrior who is married to the younger brother of Vegeta – is killed while sparring against Vegeta. On top of that, a new threat is looming over both Earth and Eve's home planet of Trivadia – a threat so powerful that even the Super Powers of the two planets are almost powerless against them. So, Robert – Eve's husband – decides to search for the Dragonballs and wish his wife back after she's trained with King Kai so that she can aid him and his allies in the battle against the race of evil warriors known only as the K'arik. Can Tempest, his wife Rebecca, Robert's children, and the Fighters from Earth hold off the K'arik long enough for Eve to be wished back? Only time will tell…**

**Chapter One – A fateful sparring match**

Her long, silver-streaked brown hair flew backwards as she raced at her opponent, her violet Ki aura flaring around her as she called on every ounce of her power. 

_I've always lost to you, Vegeta, _Eve thought, her dark blue eyes focused on his charging form. _Not today! Today, I'll beat you!_

The two fighters collided in mid air amidst a flurry of punches and kicks. Not many of the blows landed on either side – Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan 3, and Eve had transformed into her own form – her Arch-Angel form. While in that form, a pair of black-feathered wings appeared on her back, and her fighting power tripled – although at her current level of power, she couldn't hold the form for too long as it drained her energy.

But she didn't care – as long as she beat Vegeta at least once during her life, she would never stop training. She would never stop growing stronger, never hold back in her sparring matches against her husband, and she wouldn't even hold back against her own children. 

One of Vegeta's punches landed, and Eve went flying backwards, righted herself, and wiped the blood from her mouth. Vegeta and Robert were more powerful than she was, but she thought that was perfect: the stronger her opponent was, the harder she was forced to fight, and the stronger she got in battle.

"That didn't hurt as much as it usually does," she smirked. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Getting old?"

"Why you little…" Vegeta said. "If you weren't Robert's wife, I'd…"

"What? Kill me?" Eve snapped. "Hah! As if you had the guts to do that. Even if I weren't your sister-in-law, my father would crush you! You know that he's stronger than both you and Robert! Hell, Robert has to go Ultra Saiyan to stand toe-to-toe with my father!"

Vegeta clenched his right hand into a fist. "You're getting on my last nerve, _woman_!" he said. "Take this!"

He gathered a sphere of Ki into his left hand, and sent it flying at Eve.

She dodged, and sent a combined blast of Ki and Chi at the Saiyan, forcing him to block. Eve moved behind him as he blocked the frontal attack, and axe-handle-smashed him in the back, sending him flying downwards before he righted himself and looked up at her.

_She's getting stronger_, he thought, smirking. _Finally, she's showing some real power! Though she's still nowhere near as strong as me._

He rushed back up at her, right arm cocked and ready to deliver a punch that would most likely take Eve out – if it hit, that is. 

As it was, he was taken by surprise when Eve summoned a Kamehameha made up of Chi and sent it down at him, timing it so that he was too close to dodge. 

_Huh?_

The beam slammed into Vegeta, carrying him into the ground and cratering him into a six-foot-deep crater. 

_Ouch. Man, she's been holding back!_

He launched himself out of the crater and up at Eve, sending a few blasts of Ki at her. 

Again, she dodged and sent another Kamehameha at him, this one using the combined powers of Ki and Chi.

Vegeta dodged it, and flew at Eve, engaging her in another punch-and-kick fight. Both of them were radiating power – enough power to tear the ground up beneath them – 20 feet below them. 

Finally, Eve connected with two hard punches and a kick to the sternum that sent Vegeta backwards. She followed him and started throwing punches at him again, not at all surprised that he dodged most of them. 

By now, the landscape had suffered damages from the various blasts of Ki and Chi, but neither fighter was going to stop until one of them was unconscious on the ground. 

Vegeta finally got tired of dodging her attacks, and simply drove his knee into her gut, winding her and giving him enough time to grab her leg and throw her backwards. He was so caught up in the heat of the battle, that he didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late.

He charged up as much Ki as he could muster, and sent the deadly blast of energy at Eve.

She looked up in time to see the purple Ki coming at her – too late for her to dodge.

_Oh sh-_

The explosion rocked the landscape violently, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Eve.

"What have I done!?" Vegeta panicked when he realized that he had _killed _his brother's wife – the one woman that Robert cared about the most. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!? EVE!!!"

*-*-*-*

Back at his home, Robert woke up from his nap with a start. _God no…EVE!_

He used Instant Transmission to teleport over to Vegeta. "Y-y-you killed my wife!" 

Robert was hysterical with grief, tears flowing freely down his face as he grabbed his brother. "WHY?!"

"It was an accident!" Vegeta said. "I got caught up in the heat of the battle! I didn't realize that I was going to…I-I'm sorry…"

Robert let go of Vegeta. "Get out of my sight!" he said, dangerously close to going Ultra Saiyan and simply obliterating his brother. "Before I kill YOU!"

Vegeta looked at the rage in his brother's eyes, swallowed hard, and left. 

Robert fell to his knees, looking around him at the destruction that Eve and Vegeta's sparring match had caused. _Why…? I always knew that Vegeta and Eve had had their differences, but I never thought that he would kill her…. Accident or not, she was the only woman that I had ever truly loved. Eve…_

That's when he noticed something glittering in the fading sunlight – Eve and Vegeta had been sparring all day, apparently – and went over see what it was. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what it was – a small, silver locket shaped like a Chinese dragon wrapped around a heart. 

"I gave this to Eve last month as an anniversary gift," Robert whispered, opening the locket and looking at the pictures of him and Eve inside. "Why did you have to be so obsessed with beating me and Vegeta in battle, Eve? Didn't you know that I didn't care how strong you were? I loved you for who you were…"

"What happened?!" 

Goku had also sensed Eve's destruction, and had come to investigate. "Robert? Where's Eve?" 

Then it clicked. "Oh, no…" he said. "Robert how did she…?"

"Vegeta killed her," Robert replied, looking at Goku and letting the other Saiyan see the grief in them. "He claims that it was an accident, but…"

"Why did Vegeta kill her?" Goku asked. "I know that your brother never really got along with Eve, but I thought that they had resolved their differences a long time ago."

"So did I," Robert said, standing and putting the locket around his neck. "If you don't mind…I want to be left alone now…"

Goku nodded. "If you need me…" he said.

"Thanks," Robert said, and flew off.

Goku watched his friend leave, and then decided to ask Vegeta exactly what happened.

*-*-*-*

_Five Hours Later_

Bulma was worried – Vegeta had come home, apparently distraught about something, but he refused to tell her what. He had been training ever since he got home, and that was a good five hours ago. 

"I knew that Saiyans liked to train, but why is Vegeta pushing himself so hard?" she asked nobody in particular. "He seems so…different from how he usually acts. Something's changed…"

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked as he walked into the house. "Where?!"

Bulma jumped and looked at Goku. "Outside training," she said. "Why?"

"He killed Eve!" Goku snapped. "Robert is hysterical, and I can't imagine how the rest of her family is going to react!"

Bulma looked outside at Vegeta. "He…killed Eve?" she asked. "That explains why he's acting so strangely. Almost as if he feels bad about it."

"Vegeta? Feeling bad about killing somebody?" Goku asked. "That's not like him…or it wasn't…"

"**_VEGETA!!!_**"

"Tempest! Wait!" 

One massive explosion later, and Vegeta created a path of destruction as he came flying through the house. Seconds later, a man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing black clothing, followed him, black wings spread wide. Vegeta stood up shakily and looked at the Trivadian Leader.

"Tempest, it was an accident! I never meant to…"

Tempest wrapped a hand around Vegeta's throat, picking the Saiyan off the ground with ease. His strength surpassed Vegeta's – a fact that had not been missed by him.

"Bullshit!" he said. "You never liked Eve! You always thought that Robert was weak for falling in love with her!"

Vegeta glared at him. "That might have been true in the past, but Eve and I got to know each other a little better over the past few months! I never meant to kill her!"

Tempest brought Vegeta in close. "Is that the truth?" he asked slowly. "You were never known for showing mercy in battle, Vegeta. As I recall, you _enjoyed _killing your opponents, especially if they were weaker than you! And we both know that Eve was weaker than you!"

Vegeta was at a loss for words. He simply looked away. "Yes, but I never wanted to kill her."

Tempest dropped Vegeta and stormed out, completely oblivious to Bulma's yells as he took to the skies and flew away.

**Author's notes: What do you think? Good? It's my first DBZ fic, so be kind!**


End file.
